Love for Fun
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: Tsukino Usagi has a problem...There's a stranger by the name of Kudou Yohji, in her bed. That is all I'm saying. ^_~
1. One Night Stand?

Would you guys believe this is the result of one too many romance novels? I love the ones set in England 1800's! ;-_-; Yep, I'm hopeless! ^_^  
  
Love for Fun  
Chapter One: One Night Stand...?  
*************************  
  
A person could tell when they weren't sleeping in their own beds or when there was a other person curled up at their side. If you were Kudou Yohji, you would sleepily enjoy the lush female form beside you and attempt to fall back asleep...until your cell phone rang. Yohji, groaned as he rolled to side, and groped the floor for his pants. The figure snuggled closer to him since he was hogging all the sheets, to keep warm. Gripping the desired object, Yohji, turned back, trying not to crush the smaller body beneath him. Streamers of gold caught his eyes. The golden locks spread out on the bedspread, played peek-a-boo with its owner 's smooth skin. His bedmate of the night was a looker, as well as a sound sleeper, he mused, as Omi checked up on him, and reminded him it was his turn to open up the shop.  
  
He let the words slip in one ear and out the other, as he admired the young women besides him. Yohji, didn't remember much from last night, but from the looks of it, he was pretty certain that he had a good time. A small groan escape her pink lips, and long lashes fluttered awake, revealing crystal blue eyes. She offered him a sleepy smile, before batting the phone away and falling back to sleep, neatly curled up against him.   
  
Just as quickly, she was up and screaming. Apparently, she remember even less then he did. Yohji watched with sordid amusement, as she scrambled away from him and attempted to cover herself at the same time. "Oi...sweetheart, if you keep moving back you're..."   
  
THUCK "... gonna fall off the bed."  
  
"Who are you???!!!"  
  
*************************  
  
Across town at the Hikawa shrine, Hino Rei groaned as sunlight beamed through her window. With a moan, she tried to pull her pillow over her head, when she realized that she didn't' have her pillow. With great effort, Rei forced herself to open her eyes.   
  
Her violet eyes were greeted by her pet crows, Phobos and Demos who staring right back at her with their beady black eyes. Her throbbing headache seemed to double as the birds continued to watch her...almost as if they were trying to make her remember something...She knew something happen last night with Usagi. But she couldn't remember what exactly.  
  
"Rei-chan?!"  
  
Rei prayed for patience and a miracle, as Yuuichirou's voice seemed to multiply her headache. ~I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will not-~ Was the chant inside her head.  
  
"Rei-chan, how did the ceremony go?"  
  
"What ceremony?" Rei grounded out.  
  
The young rocker, frowned, before taking a step back. "You don't remember?" He should have known something was up. Rei had been acting nice. Too nice, to be considered normal for Hino Rei.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
As much as he loved Rei, Yuuichirou wasn't ready to die at her hands. "I've got som-ack!!!   
Forgetting her suffering, Rei, had stormed towards Yuuichirou. In nano-seconds, slender hands, had a death grip about the young man's neck. Head bent, Rei utter only one word in a voice that promised great pain. "Explain."  
  
*************************  
  
"Disgraceful."  
  
"I don't know about that. They remind me of us when we were young."  
  
"Hpmh. A lady should know here place, and leave the courtship to the men."  
  
"But then, we would have never gotten married."  
  
"Look at that! He just yelled at a potential client! Really young people today. No manners!"  
  
"Hehe...Does that bring back any flashbacks?"   
  
"Be quiet."  
  
Standing off to the side in the flower shop by name of Koneko no Sumi Ie, a pair of elegantly dressed, elderly women watched the scene before them, one of them most definitely not pleased. "Karou, where is that boy?! Surely by now, he has learned the importance of punctuality. I having lunch with the children!"  
  
"That boy has always been the black sheep of the family, Megumi. Always throwing caution to the wind. He needs responsibility! Since when do you care about time. That husband of yours, might have treat you as though time and space revolved around you, but does not. "   
  
"Don't be a sourpuss, Karou. Do you think this plan will work? We, really are getting too old for schemes like this."   
  
"Of course. Why did you agree?"  
  
"My granddaughter needs someone to look after her, and her siblings. You've seen the chaos they can cause." Tsukino Megumi, smiled at the lovely arrangement besides her. "What beautiful flowers..."  
  
"Disgraceful." Kuduo Karou sniffed, as her friend was distracted. "Young man!"   
  
The young man in question, focused his attention on the elderly pair. "Tell me where is Kudou Yohji?"  
  
"Please!" chimed in the friendlier of the pair.  
  
Hideka Ken, stared for a moment at the ladies. Why are two little old ladies, looking for Yohji of all people? As far as he knew, Yohji's taste in women didn't run in old ladies...Any girls on his list had to be over eighteen and nubile. "He isn't in yet. He'll be in later."  
  
"Oh...Well now you can join my little darlings and me, before going to my granddaughter's new shop Karou!"   
  
Karou scowled. "Considering the fact I know your 'little darlings', I'll wait." She replied, before returning her attention to Ken, "Young man, bring me a chair. And straighten that back! Do you want a hunchback?!"  
  
"Yes ma'am! I mean no ma'am...I'll be right back, ma'am." Poor Ken scurried away.  
  
"See Karou, I told you, you were a scary person."  
  
************************  
  
Tsukino Usagi was a lot smaller than he first thought. Maybe it was the sheets and her long legs that made him think that she was taller than she appeared. But if she continued to hide out in the bathroom, Yohji wouldn't be to test out his theory of the sheets, much less get her phone number, though her driver's license had the same information. Picking his forgotten shirt, a small piece of material fluttered to the ground. Yohji grinned, as he lifted the garment.   
  
Quietly, he walked towards the direction of the bathroom. Muffled shrieks could be heard through the door, along with loud bangs. "Hey, sweetheart!" Yohji called out, "You're not being attacked in there, are you?" He teased.  
  
"Leave me alone, hentai!"   
  
Yohji chuckled. She had sounded like just like a little indigent school girl. ~Hm...legal age School girl...kinky...Wonder if I can get her to play out that little fantasy?~ he thought as he waited for her to come out.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Usagi nervously buttoned her shirt. How did she get herself into this mess?! All she had wanted to do was celebrate the opening of her shop with Rei, not have a one night stand. "Oh my gosh! Where did I leave Rei?!" With those thoughts, Usagi hastily pulled back her hair, and stepped out of the bathroom to meet with a grinning man.   
  
She couldn't deny this stranger, Yohji she believed was his name, wasn't handsome. He was, with his jade colored eyes, slim, yet muscled body, lazy charm, and sexy honey blonde hair. There was no denying it, but he was also the guy, her dad always had the shotgun ready for...   
  
"Sweetheart, I believe you forgot this. Not that I mind, it's good for the imagination, if you know what I mean." ... And with good reason that old gun was always loaded.  
  
There dangling from his fingertips, with a leer on his face, was her bra. The one, she gave herself, a handful of new bruises looking for in the bathroom. Turning a rather unhealthily color of purplish-red, Usagi stormed across the room to snatch the lacey undergarment from his grasp...When the hotel door was kicked in...  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GIVING HIM YOUR BRA?!!!"  
  
"Rei-chan?" There in all of her fiery glory stood Rei, ranting like there was no tomorrow, waving around a piece of paper as though it was a flag.  
  
For a moment, Yohji was convinced that he walked onto the set of a very bad soap opera. Though this Rei-chan, did look familiar, Yohji was positive he never seen her before. Otherwise she would be yelling at him, and not the blonde. While Usagi buried her head in her hands hoping this was a very bad dream. The blonde spared a glance at her furious best friend, the barely conscious Yuuichirou, the frantic hotel manger, and a dozen or so hotel guests peeking in.   
  
A very, very bad dream  
  
*************************  
Makes you wonder, what happen last night, ne? Perhaps Bon Jovi said it best "ONE WILD NIGHT!" *cough* *blush* I'd had too much fun with this. ^_^ 


	2. Last Night's Results

To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much. Now I won't waste anymore time because I'm sure you guys want to know what happen. ^_~  
  
Love for Fun  
Chapter Two: Last Night's Results...  
*************************  
A simple sentence pretty much summoned up everything.  
  
"A one night stand, Usagi-san? You continued to surprise me, hime."  
  
Through all the chaos, that little phrase was heard loud and clear, in the vast hotel room. Usagi glared at the man standing in the door. He looked vastly amused at the scene, she was part of. Usagi wished she could hit him with a monkey wrench...She wished she knew what a monkey wrench was. "What are you doing here, Jadeite? Rei-chan?"  
  
"I blew up the kitchen." The former general shrugged.  
  
"Oh?" Usagi replied, taking the long way to get to her jacket to avoid Yohji, who was being surprisingly quiet. "Hentai." she mumbled under her breath, before Rei could answered.  
  
"Only if you want me too, sweetheart." Yohji replied with a smirk, pulling her jacket as well as her bra out of her reach. Despite everything going on around him, he couldn't help continue to tease the blonde. She was so becoming, all riled up.   
  
"Give me that!!!" Usagi shrieked, her nerves completely frayed due to the morning events.  
  
"It'll cost you." Yohji grinned, at her puzzled face. "...One little kiss."  
  
"HENTAI!!!" screeched both girls.  
  
"Anyone lose a button or two?" Came a ragged voice from the floor. "Looks like someone pants buttons. Usagi turned bright red.  
  
"We've must of had a wild time last night, ne sweetheart?" Yohji grinned at the red faced blonde.  
  
"Yuuichirou!!!" Rei barked dropping a piece of paper to smack him, "Shut up!"  
  
"ECCHI!!!" Usagi cried, "I don't like you! You, you ecchi!"  
  
"This is better then watching Zoi and Kunzite fight. By the way, Usagi-chan, nice undergarment." Usagi glared at the former general as she picked up the fallen paper.  
  
"...I love you too, Rei-chan!" exclaimed the delusion rocker as he slumped back to his state of unconsciousness.  
  
"So I take it, you don't want to join me for a nightcap? Ne, Sweetheart?"  
  
"Stay away from Usagi, you you-" Rei yelled rising her fists to protect her princess.  
  
A sudden shrill scream stopped all talk. Usagi glanced at her best friend then to Jadeite, and finally to the honey haired man. In a shaky voice, Usagi asked "Rei-chan what's THIS?!"   
  
************************  
  
Fujimiya Ran was considering hiring the little old lady, Kuduo Karou.   
  
She was consistently scaring off the rabid fangirls, with her scathing remarks and general grumpiness. For once it was a quiet morning, and he hadn't yell once since the day had started. While Kuduo-san, spread her little black cloud, her cheerful friend handed Ken her credit card and order a dozen of every flower they had in stock. No fangirls and a profitable day. He could get use to this...  
  
A sharp tug at his pant's leg and a loud "Chibi!" made him scowled. Of course this was before the little toddler, obviously the granddaughter of Tsukino-san, arrived. The three year old, apparently thought that he was some sort of playmate of hers.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Chibi!" Short little arms reached up, a pout on her little face.  
  
"...Iie."  
  
"Iie? *sniff*" Was that tears in her eyes?  
  
Megami, smiled as she talked into her cell phone. "Would you be a dear and watch her? Your friend is already watching my little Shingo-kun." She asked, holding her hand over the mouth piece  
  
Aya glared as the sound of glass shattering reached his ears. Soccer balls will be the death of him. "Add that to my bill. Please? she's no trouble."  
  
"No trouble!!!" The toddler add in her two cents. "No trouble!"  
  
"Just call her Chibi Chibi! Thank You! You're such a sweetie!"   
  
Aya's eye twitched as Chibi Chibi's grandmother waltzed away rambling about calming a rabbit down when it arrived, and asking if something was legal? Did he really look like a sweetie? "Chibi Chibi!" The little girl promptly attached herself to his right leg.   
  
"...Hn."  
  
************************  
  
She blinked. And she blinked again, hoping that the words on the paper would change. This couldn't be happening to her! Usagi slumped to the ground, fighting back the urge to wail like never before. "This is a joke, it has to be we don't even have rings..."  
  
"Usagi, that's for western style weddings." Rei explained hoping that Usagi wouldn't notice the new piece of jewelry on her ring finger.  
  
"Well someone must have screw it up because you got a nice shiny one right on your hand, Usagi-hime." Jadeite grinned as he ignored the dirty look that Rei sent his way.  
  
Usagi lifted her left hand, ready to deny what her former enemy said was there. Shining brightly, was a simple gold band delicately etched with blossoms. "No. No...it can't be!!! Why me? I didn't do anything to deserve THIS!!! "  
  
"Well don't you have a set of lungs?" Yohji commented as he took the offending paper from the distressed blonde's hand. "Some stranger probably just gave it to you last night. It means-" The playboy's face turned white as the embossed lettering seemed to jump out at him. Numbly he lifted his own his to see if he too, had a matching ring. Sure enough he had one.   
  
A Certificate of Marriage and a wedding ring...Unless there was another Kudou Yohji and Tsukino Usagi somewhere in Tokyo, it meant that they were married...Crap.  
  
For a moment, he wanted to join Usagi on the floor.   
  
"So I take it congratulations are not in order?" Jadeite teased, smirking. He had to be there when End- er...Mamoru found out. He wondered if he could break the bad news to the former prince?  
  
"Shut up!" Rei, exclaimed, hoping that Usagi didn't notice her name at the left hand corner of the certificate. "I sure we can do something about...It can't be real."   
"I'M MARRIED TO A HENTAI!!!" Usagi wailed, as Rei tried to comfort her.   
  
"Sweetheart as much as I like you," Yohji replied, "Shut your pretty mouth up, please."  
  
"Don't you talk to her like that!" Rei yelled.   
  
"I said please," Yohji snapped, studying the paper, that mocked his current state of affairs. The blonde's last name caught his eye, as his brain made the connection. "Are you related to Tsukino Megami?"   
"Hai," Usagi sniffed. "She's my grandmother." And his grandmother's best friend. Yohji bit back a mouthful of expletives, as the puzzle began to unravel. "Hino Rei?" The violet girl nodded suspiciously. "Sweetheart, your friend here performed the ceremony..."   
"NANI???!!!" Immediately Usagi was at his side, demanding the proof. There in black ink was Rei's name. Right next to it, Yuuichirou's name was neatly written as the witness. Her eyes shielded by her bangs, she turned to her friend.   
  
"Usagi-chan?" Rei called out, searching her pockets for her talismans as she step back from the advancing blonde.   
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"   
  
Usagi launched herself at the priestess, her intent: To kill. "ACK!!!" Both girls went down in a pile of limbs, Usagi still trying to avenge herself. For moment, Yohji stared at the cat fight, wondering if he should tell Usagi that her shirt was coming undone? He decide against it, for two reasons. He want to find out, what his grandmother was up to. Second: Yohji was enjoying the view.  
  
"Kuduo-san?"  
  
Yohji looked at the disheveled manger. The man had quickly ushered the other gawking guests back to their rooms, claiming they were filming an overseas soap opera. The way he said it, sounded as though he been through this before. "There's is a call from you."  
  
"I'm busy right now." Yohji replied as he decide that Rei turning purple wasn't a good thing. Homicide was the last thing they needed today. Gently he tried to pulled Usagi away, but the tiny blonde was surprisingly strong. "Sweetheart, let go before you actually kill her." Well that didn't work. "You're flashing your goods, love." That did.  
  
"Nani?!" Usagi let go to cover her chest. Unable to brace himself, fast enough, both Usagi and Yohji, fell back on the floor, leaving Rei gasping for breath.   
  
"I must've been really drunk not to remember those." Yohji drawled as he looked down at the blonde in his lap. He grinned even, as a small fist connected with the side of his face before Usagi scrambled out of his lap, clutching the folds of her blouse together.  
  
"Kuduo-san, the lady on the phone really insists on talking to you. Now," The manager continued, looking a bit harassed by the voice squawking into his ear. "Hai hai! Kuduo-sama! He's here!"  
  
Yohji took the phone. "I see you still haven't changed, Yohji. Still keeping your elders waiting!"  
  
"Grandmother Kuduo..." Yohji all but grounded out.   
  
"Nice to know you still recognized your only living family. Now come down to where you work, I really don't have anymore time to waste today."  
  
"I'm not working today." Yohji lied, unwilling to cross paths with his grandmother, the dragon.  
  
"Nonsense! The boy with the hunchback, said you were. Tsk tsk, still as irresponsible as ever. Do you or do you not, what to know about your new marriage?!"  
  
************************  
  
The moments after the call, were a blur. One moment she was in the hotel room, the next Usagi was sitting next to Yohji and speeding down the highway. The man that had teased her mercilessly since waking at his side, was now driving like a mad man. His fingers gripped the steering wheel so tightly, that his knuckles were white. Who ever, had been on the phone, had feel angered him.  
  
"So what do you know about our grandmothers' plan?" Yohji bit, as he cut off a semi-truck as he jerked his car into the right lane.   
  
"What are you talking about? My grandmother? Plan?" Usagi replied, grabbing the dashbroad at a tight turn. "You're nuts! My grandmother is a harmless little old lady."   
"Apparently you don't your grandmother very well." Yohji snapped, "Tsukino Megami is my grandmother's best friend and partner in crime."  
  
"How dare you accuse my grandmother of being a criminal!!!" Usagi cried, angrily "Stop this car! I'm not-"  
  
The car jerked to stop in front of a shop. This neighbor looked familiar. Usagi pulled at the handle, to open the car door. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"I'm not accusing Megami-san of anything." Yohji, said quietly, vaguely amused that Usagi didn't noticed that the door was locked. "I know she help, since you're her granddaughter. This scheme was the dragon's doing."   
"Dragon?" Usagi questioned still fighting with the door.  
  
"My grandmother, Kuduo Karou...The door is locked, sweetheart."  
  
"Kuduo-san..."Usagi remembered the gray haired lady. Never did she have one single nice thing to say. Even at age twenty, Usagi still remained slightly frightened of the old lady. Wait a minute... "You jerk! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
Usagi pulled the lock up, opened the door, and got out. "I don't care what happen last night. I just what a way to fix it, so I don't have to be around a hentai like you." With that said, she slammed the door shut, and stalked across the sidewalk.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" A familiar lilting voice scolded. Usagi focused her confused eyes on the person.  
  
"Grandmother?"  
  
Tsukino Usagi, smiled gently at her oldest grandchild. "Thats no way to talk to your husband, now is it?"   
"Told ya so, sweetheart." Yohji smirked, "We've just been played by two little old ladies." Talk about a blow to the male ego.   
  
Usagi's response. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
A double blow...  
************************  
Sometimes I wonder what I'm thinking when I write this stuff. ;-_-; 


	3. Meddling Grandmothers

Just a few quick notes. Thanks everyone!!! I loved all of your reviews! ^__^ Purr: One story down! How many more to go?!^_~  
  
Love for Fun  
Chapter Three: Meddling grandmothers  
************************  
It was Omi, that noticed their appearance first.  
  
"Yohji-kun! What did you do to Usagi-san?!"  
  
The older man scowled as he entered the flower shop with Usagi in his arms. "I didn't do nothing baka! And how do you know her?" Yohji gently moved the unconscious Usagi's head, so that it rested comfortable against his shoulder.   
  
"Usagi-san is the owner of the shop opening next door!" Ken called out. "I would have thought you spotted someone is pretty as Usagi-san, miles away."   
  
"Ah! Yes, Yohji-kun always had a eye for pretty girls." Megami exclaimed happily, snatching Chibi Chibi away from Aya. As she wrestled away a pair of scissors from the toddler, Megami hoped the no one noticed the scatter strands of red hair on the floor. Really was a inch that much? If he kept his head tilted no one would noticed...  
  
Karou frowned. "I see that you still have no manners, going after everything in a skirt."  
  
"That sounds just about right." Yohji, countered, determined to have the last word. "Though leather pants and a nice pairs of legs are really nice too."   
  
Karou, flushed red with indignation. "I've decide that it time you become respectful, and uphold the Kuduo name!"  
  
"So, that's the reason, you got me married to a complete stranger."  
  
The shop froze at Yohji's words. Aya blinked. Omi tripped over the mop, and into Momue-san, who watch the scene like one watched a soap opera. Ken dropped the potted plants he was carrying, though that wasn't nothing new. Karou, glared at the young men, and Megami had the good grace to blush. Shingo was wise enough to grab Chibi Chibi, his soccer ball and leave before he was caught in the crossfire.  
  
"Usagi-chan, isn't a complete stranger, dearie," Megami spoke up, "You use to pull her pigtails when you two were little. You were such a little darling in short pants!"  
  
At this, Ken tried to cough to conceal his smirk. Just the thought of the Yohji he knew, all dressed up in a school uniform with short pants...The soccer player quickly left the room. "And even then, you were a disgrace to the Kuduo name!" Karou snapped.  
  
"You make it sound important, "Yohji, drawled as the figure in his arms began to stir. Usagi, didn't awake. The blonde just tried to snuggle closer...Yohji didn't see any reason to deny her actions.  
  
Megami stepped in before grandmother and grandson got in to one of their more infamous fight. "Perhaps you would like us to explain."  
  
"That would be appreciated," Aya replied frostily.  
  
"Gee, did they get you married too?" Youji commented sarcastically. "No, they got you a free hair cut!"  
  
Aya glared.  
  
"Well! Don't you just stand there!" Karou snapped at Ken, "Fetch us some tea!" Karou turned to Megami, "See? I told you. No manners. They didn't offer us no tea!"  
  
Megami grinned. "At least they all are very handsome! If I was fifty years younger..."  
  
************************  
  
They decide to wait for Usagi to awake, seeing how she was the blushing bride.  
  
With smelling salts, and Megami-san's proclamation that 'a lady should never leave home without them.' The wait was no longer than fifteen minutes. The same amount time it took Ken to burn water. and have Omi put on another pot. Then second blue eyes meet green, the blushing bride began to cry.  
  
"IT WASN'T A REALLY BAD DREAM!!!!!" Wailed the blonde. Karou frowned at the young lady. The old lady marched over to her grandson's wife, and with the knowledge of Megami's grandchild was frighten of her, she glared. Usagi quickly stopped her tirade.  
  
"A lady does not act in such a disgraceful manner!" Karou scolded, "Especially a wife. Now start acting like one!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Usagi managed to squeak, unknowingly pressing herself closer to Yohji, for safety. The second the older lady's back was turned, Usagi noticed her actions, and jerked away, but not before calling Yohji a "Hentai!!! Ecchi!!! Baka!!!" Each word was punctuated with a slap on the chest or arm.   
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Usagi eeped, and hide behind her new husband. Yohji chuckled. His new wife was as amusing as she was beautiful, but didn't mean he wasn't mad about their grandmothers' action. "Now, do you care to explain?"  
  
Karou scowled, Megami got straight to the point. "We want great grandbabies!"  
  
That statement was as effective as their pervious announcement. Five pair of eyes stared at the harmless looking duo, in disbelief. They could be announcing that Gozilla was Elvis' love child, and they wouldn't have be more shocked. Grandchildren...All this scheming for grandchildren.   
  
"You're joking, right?" Usagi questioned, praying that she heard wrong.   
  
"Iie."   
  
"Why?!" Of all the reasons behind his grandmother's actions. This one was the least expected. Yohji wondered if it was time for Karou to seek care.  
  
"Yeah?" Usagi echoed, "You have Chibi ..."  
  
"Also, we think it's time that you two, settle down." Karou, said sourly, "you're not going to be young forever."  
  
"That's still no reason?!!" Usagi exclaimed. A sudden new thought dawn on her..."My otousan?!"  
  
For a moment Usagi's grandmother looked a little sheepish, "He doesn't know."   
  
"NANI?!!" Usagi turned to Yohji, and in a emotionless voice, offer her condolences.   
  
"Usagi!" Megami scolded, "My darling little Kenji isn't capable of shooting anybody. I'm sure he'll agree it's time you settle down. Just because he shot my billboard idea down, doesn't mean that he will use his shot gun on Yohji. Plus he's overseas with your mother."  
  
"Billboard?!"   
"Shotgun?"  
  
Usagi explained first. "My daddy never really likes any of the guys I like, so he has the shotgun."   
  
Yohji grinned. "It wouldn't be the first time."  
  
"It's more like in the hundreds," Ken piped up. Usagi frowned as she looked at Yohji's coworkers. What did they mean by that? Shrugging it off, Usagi looked at her grandmother waiting for an answer.  
  
"Originally I was go to place a personal's ad for you, but I decided that, that just wouldn't do!" Megami explained, "Then I decide that it wouldn't be enough. So I bought a billboard downtown, perfect for advertising."  
  
"Advertising what?"  
  
"Advertising that you're single, available and looking for a young man!" The matriarch of the Tsukino looked quite please with her idea. While Usagi just stared...This really wasn't a good day for her. "Unfortunately your father did not like my idea, he forbade me to go ahead with the idea. He actually forbade me!" Tsukino Megami looked offended, as if Usagi's father had done something insane and not the other way around..."But all is well, that ends well. The next day Karou came by for tea, and she mentioned Yohji and his jobs. I believe you know the rest."  
  
Four pair of eyes gazed at the content little old lady, in disbelief. Not for her antics, but for what she had said. Jobs.   
  
"Still!" Usagi cried, "this isn't fair to either of us! We don't know each other.  
  
"Oh, we know each other, sweetheart," Yohji drawled. "in case you forgotten. We knew each other really well last night."  
  
It took all her willpower to keep from hurling her teacup at him. Usagi glared in Yohji's direction, and noticed he was leering at her like he usually did when, he teased her. He was glaring at his grandmother. What was going on? "This can't be legal," she muttered.  
  
"It is. We checked with that long haired lawyer friend of yours." Karou, snapped. "He should really get a hair cut. Disgraceful."  
  
"Kunzite?!" Usagi's tempered flared, as she silently vowed to kill the former silvered hair general again. This was the generals' way at getting back at her, when she had a teen super heroine. "Then we have to..."  
  
"Annul, the marriage?" Omi offered with a blush, when he noticed Usagi struggling to fine the words.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We can't," Yohji, replied.  
  
"Why not?" Usagi demanded.  
  
"Last night, sweetheart." Yohji looked down at the crushed look on Usagi's face as it dawned on her. He found himself just wanting to hold her, and comfort her, of course his mouth didn't get the idea. "If you need a reminder, I'll be happy to remind you..."   
"HENTAI!!!" Usagi, once again was hitting him with her small fists, demanding a divorce. Yohji wisely kept his mouth shut. He was having far too much fun.  
  
"Before you consider divorce, we have an offer." Karou announced. The grumpy old lady waited until all eyes were on her. "One year."  
  
"One year, what?"  
  
"One year, the two of you agree to live as man and wife, to see you two will make a fine match..."  
  
"To fall in love." Megami added in.   
  
"And we'll take your secrets to our graves."   
That small sentence had everyone on guard. How could two busybodies at the ripe old seventy-something know their secrets. "How much do you know?" Yohji, questioned.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"You can't prove anything" Usagi exclaimed, saying it mostly to comfort herself.  
  
"With money, you can." In the background Aya left, and Omi quickly followed muttering something about hiding katanas.   
  
"What do we get out of this?" Yohji spoke up.  
  
"Beside, keeping your secrets?" Karou, retorted. "What could you possibly want from me? I believe that you did not want to follow your dear father's footsteps and learn the family business."  
  
"Usagi gets my jewelry!" Megami chirped, eyes bright with memories. "My diamond brooch will look so lovely on you...*sniff* You'll look so grown up."  
  
"Megami! Don't start." Karou scowled, "Sixty years and she's still the same" She looked at their grandchildren. "Now, I'll take it you'll agree."  
  
Yohji, shrugged. There were worst things than being married to a gorgeous blonde. Usagi, on the other hand, didn't agree. "IIE! I don't care if you tell the world that I was Sailor Moon! I'm not staying with that ecchi!!!"  
  
Megami didn't miss a step, "But what about your friends, darling?"   
  
"You're Sailor Moon?!"   
  
"About that miniskirt...Would you wear it, around the house?"   
Usagi, ignored everything as she resigned herself to her fate. "I'll be at my shop." Manga will make her feel better.   
  
"Why don't you just use that door?" Karou snapped.  
  
"That wasn't there this morning?!" Omi exclaimed as he stared at the newly installed door.   
  
"Of course not! I just gave the order, when we were downstairs waiting for the newlyweds." Megami explained, "It leads straight into your flat, Usagi-chan."   
"Well didn't you just think of everything," Usagi muttered as she jerked opened the door, "It's decorated too, why am I not surprised."   
  
"Yohji-kun's stuff has already been moved into your bedroom."  
  
Usagi stiffen and awaited for her 'husband' to comment. Instead, she heard Ken's voice over her shoulder. "Wow! Look at that big screen TV!" Imagines of watching his favorite sport on the giant screen filled Ken's head, as he was the first to walk into the flat.   
  
"Want me to carry you over the threshold, sweetheart." Yohji, whispered in her ear. Without waiting for her answer, he scooped her up into his arms.   
  
"Put me down!" Usagi hissed. Yohji pulled her closer.  
  
"How romantic!" Her grandmother, gushed pulling out a small camera from her large purse. "You two look so lovely together."  
  
Karou scowled, at the couple, before replying, "I wish you luck, blondie."   
  
"Young man!" Megami exclaimed. Ken nodded distractedly. He found a sports channel, and was currently glue to Usagi's TV. "It's time to leave the lovebirds alone."  
  
"They're life-size..."  
  
"Hai ...I have one being deliver for you handsome little boys!" Megami announced.  
  
Soon, everyone was gone leaving Usagi and Yohji alone. Yohji, grinned down at his petite wife. "So what do you want to do now, honey?"  
  
Usagi took on look at her husband, and marched into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. The door opened briefly, for Usagi to toss out a pillow and blanket out. Yohji picked them up, chuckling perfectly confident that he would soon be sleeping beside a certain bunny. After all what woman could resist Kuduo Yohji for long. But first things first. Yohji held up the blanket, "pink?"  
  
*************************  
  
Once Karou and Megami, were in Megami's car and on their way, Karou waited until the driver was driving . Karou turned to her oldest and dearest friend, "Megami did you know that Usagi was Sailor Moon?"  
  
"No," Megami answered. "I really must have a talk with her about that skirt. Very improper for a lady. Karou..." She paused for a second, "What is Yohji-kun's secret?"  
  
"I don't know," Karou, snapped," That boy just gets into too much trouble, I figured he was hiding something."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But they don't need to know that."   
  
"I agree."  
  
"We'll check on them next week."  
  
"I'll make them brownies for the visit!"  
  
"Megami, I believe you forgot your grandchildren again..."  
  
************************  
Now what does everyone think of the grandmothers? I like them! ^__^ 


	4. Morning Interruptions

Okay a show of hands, please. How many of you want the grandmothers to set you up with one of the WK bishies? ^^v Anyways thank you for the reviews!!! I love them all! ^_^ Warning: Not my best chapter^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Hehe...I've just noticed that I forgotten these little things^^;; Oops? I do not own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon.  
  
Love for Fun  
Chapter Four: Morning Interruptions  
*************************  
Damn metal springs.  
  
There was a reason the couch, was meant for sitting, not sleeping.  
  
Yohji turned uncomfortably, on the small place as he tried to fit his lanky form onto the much too small couch. Grumpily he pulled his blanket to his chin, only to have his feet become uncover. The playboy focused his green eyes on the ceiling, wondering why he was in this position.  
  
Nevermind, he knew.   
  
Annoying family members of the grandmother persuasion.  
  
Yohji turned once again, before giving up and sitting up. He scowled in the direction of the bedroom. Inside there was a delectable blonde with long sexy legs, who also looked like a cuddler, and a large bed all to herself. If that wasn't a crime, he didn't know what was. Yohji casted a sly glance in the direction of the room. With all the dangers lurking about, it was down right cruel to leave such a beauty unprotected even if she was Sailor Moon. He should really look into that.   
  
With those thoughts in mind, Yohji headed to his wife's side with a grin on his face.  
  
************************  
The next morning.  
  
She was within her rights.  
  
"Ecchi! Hentai! Ecchi! Hentai!" Was the chant.  
  
No court would convict her. She had been kind enough to give him a pillow and blanket, and what happens?! The pervert sneaks into her bed. Smothering him with her pillow was to good for him.   
  
That didn't stop Usagi from doubling her efforts. "Oi, sweetheart!" The pillow muffled, Yohji's voice. The sound of his voice, made Usagi put her weight in. Yohji reached out and clasped both of her hands tightly in his, using his other hand to toss the pillow off to the side. Usagi glared at the man below her as he grinned up at her.  
  
"Cute pajamas." Yohji teased, not releasing his hold on her. He looked up at the women straddling him appreciatively. Now everything would be perfect if she wasn't scowling at him and if she was wearing a cute little teddy. Oh well, another time. "You know most women I know don't wear pink flannel pajamas with little bunnies for me. Then try to wake me up with a pillow in my face"   
  
"I wouldn't wear anything for you." Usagi replied, "Now will you please let me go?"  
  
Yohji grinned up lazily at the blonde. "If I don't want to?"  
  
"Now, plea-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence Usagi found herself pinned under Yohji's body. Yohji grinned predatorily at the blonde, her hands still clasped in his. "Quite helpless aren't you?" He let his hand skimmed the top of her oversized shirt, letting it rest on the top button. "Now..." He began lazily enjoying the cute little angry look on her face. "Now how will the little rabbit react if I did this?" Slowly he unfasten the top three buttons allowing his fingers glided over the pale flesh.  
  
Usagi ignored her pounding heart. "I'll scream," she promised.  
  
Yohji smirked taking ahold of her chin. Before kissing her, he leaned down to whisper in her ear "I hope so," and effectively silenced any more protests.  
  
*************************  
  
In the apartment flat next door, a certain red head awoke to what he considered an unpleasant sound.  
  
"Chibi Chibi!!!"   
Tiny hands smacked his cheeks, waiting for her playmate to awake. Aya opened his eyes to glared to the toddler sitting on his chest. She smiled happily at him, throwing her hands air in joy, and then promptly attached herself to his face. "CHIBI!"   
  
Outside the room Omi looked up and wondered if it had been a good idea to allow the child in there? Considering the fact, the little girl had constructed a ladder of everything she could gather to reach the door knob to the older man's room starting with Ken's soccer ball as the base, it had seemed like a good idea before she got herself killed. From the way Aya slammed opened his door and stalked out wearing only boxers, it would have been safer to distract the child with Sesame Street. Though Omi had a feeling that   
Chibi Chibi found Aya far more interesting then Big Bird and Elmo. Aya made his way across the room holding the child upside down by her little ankle. Chibi Chibi thrusted out like she was some flea bitten blanket. "Aya-kun?"  
  
Aya ignored him as he jerked open the door leading into Usagi's flat. Chibi Chibi giggled and clapped in excitement, thinking they were playing a fun game. "Aya-kun!" She repeated earning another glare.   
  
"Aya-kun. That can't be good for her health." Omi called out as he followed.   
  
"Aya-kun!"  
  
Aya scowled as he shoved opened the final door.   
  
Omi's eyes widened before, he turned bright red. "G-g-g-Gomen!!!" He stuttered, with his eyes shut tightly. Aya reminded unfazed as he continued to glared.  
  
"What the hell?!" Yohji exclaimed as the bedroom slammed opened. Usagi took advantage of the opportunity, and shoved Yohji off of the bed. With a thud the playboy landed on the floor as Usagi scrambled out of the room, stopping only to grab Chibi Chibi from Aya and glared up at the red head.  
  
Damn! He had been so close! Yohji scowled up at his teammates as the sound of the slamming bathroom door echoed in the flat. "I hate you all."  
  
*************************  
  
"Stupid, stupid man!" Usagi muttered as she shampooed Chibi Chibi's hair. Chibi Chibi happily splashed water all around the floor as they took a bath.  
  
"Stupid man!"   
  
"Un huh." Usagi agreed, as she handed the child, a rubber ducky. "What makes him think he has the right to share MY bed with ME?!"   
  
"ME!"   
  
"Didn't I give him a nice pillow and blanket? I could've just left him without nothing."   
"Nothing."  
  
"He had no right! Yohji-san is a complete stranger no matter how sexy he is!"  
  
"Sexy."   
  
"So you're against me too?" Usagi sighed. She was spilling her heart out to a three year old, who was trying to figure why her rubber ducky didn't stay on the bottom of the tub after she let go. Usagi slumped back, wondering why she out of all people was stuck in a situation like this. This was not how she pictured getting married. She had always pictured, a beautiful white wedding...Lots of guests...A giant cake...The perfect wedding dress...  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed at the thought. She had a wedding dress. A magnificent white dress...It hadn't been the dress she'd wanted, but the one Mamoru wanted. That slimeball. That dress went straight to the bottom of Tokyo Bay along with a certain green jacket and a red Ferrari, after she found out that her darling fiancé ran away with a stripper the day before the wedding. That bastard. But Rei had been nice enough to help her rig the car to fly off of the cliff and make Yuuichirou provide an alibi when the police came by. It was good to have friends like that.  
  
Now she'd been cheated out of a perfect wedding twice! Life was not fair.   
  
Grumpily Usagi got out to the tub. "Come on Chibi-chan. Out we go." Usagi picked up the little girl and pulled the drain. Chibi Chibi stared at the water disappear down the drain and held on a little tighter to Usagi. "Damn." Usagi cursed. She forgotten her clothes.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Usagi winced. Her mother would kill her if she found out. "No, bad word."  
  
"Bad word." Chibi Chibi, repeated cheerily waving her rubber ducky in the air.   
  
Cinching her towel a little bit tighter around her body, Usagi poked her head out of the door. Looking for any signs of Yohji, she proceeded out of the bathroom Chibi Chibi in her arms. She let out a relived sigh as she reached the bedroom door. "Sweetheart...I think that's a much better outfit." Yohji drawled from where he laid sprawled on the bed, his arms behind his head and shirtless. For a moment Usagi stared...It had to be a sin to look that good in the morning.  
  
Yohji looked appreciatively at Usagi's towel clad body. "Need any help getting dress, sweetheart? Not the area of my expertise. But I'm quite willing to learn. Maybe then I can help you undress."  
  
Usagi was tempted to hurl the rubber ducky at his head. Instead she set Chibi Chibi down, and searched for clothes for the both of them. She tried to ignore Yohji's gaze, which followed her every movement. It wasn't easy. "Don't you have anything better to do than watching me?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?!" "Day off."  
  
"Can you please leave the room?" Usagi grounded out between clutched teeth, once   
Chibi Chibi was dressed.  
  
"Nope," Yohji grinned wolfishly, "I'm enjoying the view."   
  
Usagi turned bright red. Yohji chuckled as Usagi angrily searched through her closet, wishing that her towel would give him a better view. He wondered why she was so against him, after all it took two to tango and sneaky family members to get them hitched. Cute little Usagi was as much to blame as he was...He smirked "Need any help, sweetheart?"  
  
Usagi lowered her arm and tugged at her towel that was beginning to slip. "No."   
  
Yohji didn't listen.  
  
Usagi stiffened, as she heard the bed springs groan as Yohji got up. What was he up to? Mere moments later, an arm settled around her waist, as the other reached for a folded sweater sitting on the closet shelf. Yohji grinned, as he pulled her a little closer. She hadn't threaten him or hit him again. Usagi's heart rate picked up a little bit, while Yohji gently pulled back her hair and brushed his fingers across the smooth skin of her neck and back. Yohji retraced the exposed skin with feathery kisses, he grinned as a soft gasp escape Usagi's lips.   
  
He was getting to her. Like he said before, who could resist Kudou Yohji? No one. Completely confident, Yohji moved in...  
  
"OWW!!! SHE BIT MY LEG!!!"   
  
Usagi jumped as Yohji bellowed in her ear. Realizing what almost had happened, she jerked away from the man. Yohji cursed. First Aya ruined his morning, now the ankle biter. Someone up there really hated him and they were on his grandmother's payroll.   
Chibi Chibi scowled, cutely, at the strange man. He had been doing something strange to Usagi...He was bad! Or so she thought.  
  
"You scared Chibi Chibi!" Usagi accused.  
  
"I scared her?! She bit me!" Yohji snapped, irritable due to the fact he wasn't getting any where fast with Usagi. "That little brat has little shark teeth!"   
"She's a little kid, she didn't mean anything by it!" Usagi retorted, mad that he had almost gotten her to give in and because he call Chibi Chibi, a brat. "And don't call her brat!"  
  
"MINE!!!"  
  
Usagi and Yohji looked down. Chibi Chibi stood in front of Usagi, arms outstretched as if trying to block Yohji from Usagi. Seeing that he wasn't going to move, the toddler latched on to Usagi's leg still glaring at Yohji. "Mine."  
  
Yohji bit back a groan. He knew he wouldn't score any points by getting rid with the ankle biter even if she was competition. Life was so unfair. He was married to a gorgeous blonde who was so close, but so far away. Now he had to deal with a pint sized human blockade...  
  
Yep, life was unfair.   
  
*************************  
Babies and toddlers are very possessive of their mommies or their mother figures, when they're grumpy.^^v I found that out the hard way, thanks to my baby brother^^;;. I'm thinking wouldn't it be fun if Yohji did to?^_~ What do you think? 


	5. Minako's Wedding Present

You know I wasn't going to update this until I updated my other fics that I've been neglecting. But due to certain threats by someone who will be nameless *cough*MichieHatabaki-chan*cough* I decide to update. Just joking.^^v I've a few people request that this little ficcie be updated^^v This time, though I will not be updating this fic until my other fics are updated. I hope no one minds^^;; Okay this is a bit longer than I intended for it to be, so I'm going to tell you now that not all chapters will be this long. Sorry^^;; Oh, before I forget! I'm not really sure if I'll bring in Schwarz, I have a few ideas on how to bring them in but I'm not sure I want too. Oh! Another thing! Usa-chan, thanks for your help with you know what^_~^^v. Minna-san, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
Minako's Wedding Present  
*************************  
If one was to look at the last two week in the terms of warfare.  
  
The Battle of the Bedroom had yet to be decided. With neither side willing to surrender.   
  
Yohji scowled after a certain redhead, as Usagi stormed away from him. Actually it's more of a waddle, considering the fact that a certain toddler was once again attached to Usagi's right leg. That should be him! Really what was so wrong about suggesting that they conserve water, by showering together? Especially since Usagi stopped calling the locksmith after a week of waking up with him, next to her in bed. Yohji considered that progress.  
  
Ha! Like any lock could possibly keep him from what he wanted.  
  
No...Instead a three year old could.   
  
Yohji head back into the bedroom to change. How could he, Kudou Yohji, a ladies man be beaten by a toddler. Maybe if he sic her on Aya, he could finally have time alone with his 'wife. Chibi Chibi seem to like the brooding redhead, heaven knew why. But would it be worth Aya's death threats?  
  
Yohji looked up as Usagi stepped in, dressed in her bathrobe. She glared at him, before muttering. "I forgot my bra."  
  
Yes, it would. But first he would have to burn all of her bras.   
  
Au natural was a good thing after all.  
  
Especially if he got the best view in house...  
************  
  
It was good to back in Tokyo. The soon to be Crystal Tokyo where he would rule.  
  
Chiba Mamoru allowed himself a self satisfied smirk to spread across his lips. Confidently he strolled out of Tokyo Airport. As he made his way through the crowd of people, he noted nothing had really changed since he'd been gone. He was pretty sure that neither had a certain blonde.   
  
Smoothing back his black hair, he grinned at a beautiful redhead who winked at him. When he spotted two blondes each holding a cardboard sign. Mamoru scowled as he read the words.   
  
Lice-infested Baka.  
  
The two former generals Zoisite and Jadeite grinned as they spotted the disgruntled prince of earth. "We really have to thank Minako-san for making the signs."  
  
"When that little blonde figures out that Kunzite is mine, I will." The feminine man replied. "Besides I still think that my idea was better."   
"Fashion Disaster with small package and even smaller goods?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Mamoru glared at his 'loyal' generals. "This is how you greet me?!"  
  
"Yeah..." Zoisite smirked, "because if I didn't have manners I'd greet you like this..."  
  
Mamoru's face turned red as the long haired blonde flipped him off. "...especially after what you did to my face."  
  
Jadeite snickered, thoroughly enjoying the preview before the show. He couldn't wait to get to Usagi's. "We would've written Chiba Mamoru, but that's boring and well putting 'His royal highness: The Prince formally known as Endymion' sounded insane...and well we're beyond that stage in our lives."  
  
"Beside why would we go easy on you?" Zoisite questioned, "You didn't make it easy on us, Cape Boy."  
  
Mamoru glowered at the two men before following them out. For the time being he'll let it slide. Mamoru knew what he come home to. Eight senshi out for his blood, a gun crazed father, four useless generals and Usagi. Though getting Usagi back would be the easiest thing to do by far. He was positive that Tsukino Usagi would forgive without a second thought. Afterall he was her prince charming. Besides who else would want a ditzy, crybaby?   
  
Nothing could ruin Mamoru's plans, now.   
  
************  
  
Usagi smiled warmly at the young boy in front of her as her hips swayed in tempo of Sweet Sweet Samba. "Baibai, I hope you come again."  
  
The poor boy blushed as he took his bag of goodies. He had spent all of his allowance, and he didn't really remember what he bought, but the pretty blonde smiling at him was well worth it.   
  
Yohji looked up to scowled at the young middle schooler leave with a love sick look on his face. He waited for this kid to walked into the glass door like the other boys before him. With the bang, an 'OW!' and 'Are you okay?!' Yohji turned back to his task at hand.   
  
"Now, if I give- Hey!" Yohji exclaimed, as he looked up his empty hand.   
  
"Hey!" ChibiChibi echoed, happily waving a giant cherry flavored lollipop. The sticky red residue stained her cheeks, the white collar of her jumper and her little finger tips. As she moved to place the candy back in her mouth, the treat was snatched from her hands. Wide blue eyes looked up into green eyes. "Not a chance, sweetie." Yohji replied, as the child tried to tugged her lollipop free. "Here's the deal. I give you this sucker, you go and play with your uncle Aya, so I can play with your big sister..."   
  
Unfortunately for Yohji, he didn't know children had a one track mind when they wanted something. "MINE!!!"  
  
"YOHJI!" Usagi glared at him. "Leave Chibi Chibi alone..." she groaned, "You ruined her dinner!"  
  
"How about ruining mine?" Yohji leered. "Stealing candy from baby girls now, Kudou?"  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed at the sight of the pretty red head that stepped into her shop. Dressed in a sassy red suit and mini skirt, she made Usagi feel dowdy in comparison in her jeans and blouse. "May I help you?"  
  
Manx turned to the blonde, a knowing light in her green eyes. "I take it that you're Usagi-san, Yohji's....wife?" The word wife sounded a bit forced.  
  
Yohji hadn't missed that little jealous look from his wife and it pleased him immensely. Slinging his arm about Manx's shoulder, he smirked. "Yep, that's Usagi my little honeybunny. Cute ain't she, but you're still number-OW!!!"  
  
"Honeybunny?!" Usagi sputtered. Manx sighed, as she tightened her grip about Yohji's ear. Turning to Usagi, Manx held out her hand. "I'm Manx, business associate of the guys."  
  
"We could have been mo-OW!!! Let go!"  
  
"I don't know whether to congratulation you, or offer my condolences on your recent union. So I'll tell you that I would like to purchase that Sakuma Ryuuchi plushie."  
  
As Usagi broke Chibi Chibi's candy into smaller pieces, she decided that she liked Manx. "Isn't he cute?! I saved one for myself! Who could resist him?"  
  
"You collect anime plushies, Manx?" Yohji questioned, "Aren't you a little old for plush-OW!!!"   
"Nobody is too old for this cutie!" Usagi squealed holding up a fifteen inch dark haired plushie in her hands. "He even comes with Kumagorou!"  
  
"Tell the rest of the guys, I'm here." Manx released her hold on Yohji's ear. "I have a purchase to make."  
  
Yohji scowled as Usagi smiled and chatted easily with the red head. So far today his plan of palming off Chibi Chibi on Aya backfired, Usagi seemed to be gaining admirers from the middle school down the block, and Manx was sure to point out all his bad habits. Someone up there really hated him... As he stepped into the flower shop, Yohji noticed a sandy haired blonde walked into Usagi's shop. Now schoolboys who could barely utter one word in Usagi's presence he could deal with, but that man who just walked in was another story.   
  
"Did you see who that was?!"   
  
"It couldn't be?!"  
  
"Wasn't that the formula one racer who won the European tour?!"   
  
"Oh! He's better looking in real life!"  
  
"Koneko-chan!" echoed out of the shop, as Yohji peered in through the windows and the horde of girls sighed in pleasure at the sound of the 'sexy voice'.   
  
"I want a hug from Tenoh Haruka!" pouted a girl.  
  
Yohji wanted a hug from his wife! And to tear off the limbs of this Tenoh Haruka...  
  
"What's wrong Yohji-kun?" Omi called out as the blonde man walked into the shop with a disgruntle look on his face.   
  
"Mission."  
  
Both Ken and Omi looked after their normally relaxed teammate as he stormed down to the mission room. Ken looked at Aya who looked ready to yelled at his fanclub who were busy stretching the sleeves of his sweater. "Did you interrupt Yohji and Usagi again?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"How could Aya interrupt them?" Omi questioned absentmindedly, "Yohji hasn't even been able to steal a kiss much less get her into..." Omi blushed as he realized he speaking out load. "Nevermind!"  
  
************  
  
"Haruka, what are you doing here?" Usagi exclaimed as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Rei sent me ahead to make sure that you wouldn't kill her for gettin' you hitched to some pretty boy."   
  
"So you're the decoy?" Usagi giggled, "She's safe as long as she agrees to go with me to that convention."  
  
Haruka looked around, "So where is the pretty boy?"  
  
Usagi tilted her head to the side, "Why?"   
  
"Gotta find out if he's good enough for you, koneko-chan." teased Haruka, "Makoto and Setsuna are waiting to grill him. Ami already did a background check on your 'private eye'. Michiru feels sorry for him..."  
  
"She's the only one," Usagi muttered, as she shelved some new manga. She still hadn't forgotten Yohji's recent attempts to get her into bed.   
"Where's everyone?"   
  
"In Minako's car."  
  
"Oh!" Well known for throwing caution to the wind and never thinking twice, Minako's driving skills seemed to be the one exception. Strangely enough Minako followed the driving manual to a T, and drove in Ami's words 'like an old little lady'. "As long as she doesn't get a ticket for driving under the speed limit again."  
  
"You shouldn't be talking Usagi!" Aino Minako's voiced echoed into the shop, "Especially since you didn't invite me to your wedding! Me! The goddess of love! How could you be so cruel?"   
  
Rei smacked the blonde on the head. "I told you already that Odango Atama didn't know she was getting married."  
  
"And who's fault was that Rei-chan?!"  
  
"Yuuchirou." The raven haired priestess replied matter of factly.   
  
The voice of reason, Ami spoke up. "That doesn't matter anymore, it's in the past and we there's nothing we can do at the moment."  
  
"If he's anything like that parasite," Makoto replied pounding her fist into the palm of her hand. "We can beat him to the ground."   
  
"But first!" Minako pulled out a nicely wrapped gift box. "Wedding presents!"   
*******  
  
"Kudou." Manx called out as the rest of Weiss left the mission room. Yohji glanced back at the red head.   
  
"What?" Yohji drawled, leaning forward towards Manx. "If you finally want to have a fling with me, Manx. Sorry, I'm taken."   
  
"I'm heartbroken." Manx deadpanned as she ascended the stairs..   
  
Yohji grinned, "I know."  
  
"Kudou." Manx replied in an no nonsense tone. "Should I be expecting your resignation from Weiss?"   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Kudou, you're married now." Manx stated as she opened the door, "You have a responsibility to Usagi as a husband. How are you to explain to her what you do or why you are hurt if you got injured?" "It's only for a year." Yohji answered, "I don't see any reason to resign."  
  
"We know about the year's agreement." Manx replied, "Our informers enlightened us on the finer details of your engagement. Besides your grandmother had it announced on the evening news a week ago without the details."  
  
"She did what?!!" Manx arched a delicate brow. "Yohji, you much to my surprise, come from an wealthy family even if you disowned yourself. The media would have found out. Better now, so that it die now instead of later."   
  
"Tell me that, when you get stuck in this situation!" Yohji snapped. He hadn't even noticed anything or anyone lurking about. His thoughts were suddenly cut off by a shrill scream.   
  
"MMMIIINNNAAAKKKOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
********  
Five minutes earlier  
  
  
Rei had given her good luck charms, saying that she'll need them from what she had seen that day at the hotel and elegant red and silver kimono.  
  
Ami had with a blush staining her cheeks had given her, a book. The Kama Sutra. That was quickly shoved beneath the counter with the blue haired girl muttering about a certain blonde's help.  
  
Haruka and Michiru given her a weekend gateway at a bed and breakfast, but with a warning not to use it right away or Yohji wouldn't be a pretty boy for long.   
  
Makoto had made her a lavish brunch, knowing Usagi's love affair with food and a cookbook called the Lover's Cookbook.   
  
Hotaru and Setsuna given her, his and hers silver linked chained watches with a platinum face and a beautiful charm bracelet.   
  
After Usagi slipped on the delicate looking watch, Minako bounced forward barely able to contain her excitement. "Now time for the best present of all!" Minako exclaimed, "Open! Open! Open!  
  
"Arigato, Minako-chan!" Usagi giggled as she unwrapped her gift. She reached into the sea of tissue paper and pulled out what at first looked like a scarf but was too small to be otherwise. For a few moments Usagi stared that the material in her hands, holding it upside down she looked up at her friend. "Mina-chan, this is too small for Chibi Chibi."  
  
Minako laughed as she took the gift, righted it, and placed it in Usagi's hands. It looked even smaller rightside up. "Silly! this is for you!"  
  
Usagi looked at the lingerie in her hands, then at her smiling friend and back at the lingerie. The lingerie was a pale lavender color of fine sheer silk that Usagi's opinion it was only slightly bigger than a Kleenex. Unfortunately the kleenex cover more, as tiny delicate eyelets mockingly 'covering' the wearer.   
  
"Your husband is going to love that!" Minako chirped, not noticing Usagi's eye twitching.  
  
"Anyone still alive and breathing will love that little piece of lingerie." Haruka stated with a wink to Usagi and earned a smack on the back of her head from Michiru.  
  
Minako grinned devilishly. "There's more!"   
  
~Oh Kami-sama!~ Usagi reached into the box and pulled out a couple of harmless looking jars with paintbrushes tied to the side. "Paints!" Usagi exclaimed relieved.   
  
"Not just any paints, Usa-chan," Minako turned the jar so that Usagi could read the label.   
  
"...E-edible paints?!!"   
  
"Those are fun..." Michiru commented absentmindedly as her princess turned bright red.   
  
"Usagi-chan, you must breath in and out," Ami instructed.  
  
"Geez, Minako!" Rei exclaimed, "All you're missing is the fuzzy handcuffs!"  
  
"They were out of those."  
  
Hotaru peered into box, "Usagi-chan, there is more. Two more to precise"   
  
"There is?!" Usagi muttered, "This isn't fair..."   
  
"You don't want to see what else I got you, Usa-chan?" Minako sniffled, her eyes giving the other blonde the wounded puppy dog look.  
  
"I'm gonna regret this..." Usagi reached with both hands, figuring she wouldn't last one more surprise much less two. The first one was reminded Usagi of a fruit roll-up, but quickly she found out, that it most definitely not a fruit roll-up. Usagi couldn't even think of anything to say.   
  
"Edible panties," Haruka chuckled, "You really went all out didn't you, Minako-chan?"  
  
Numbed, Usagi looked at the last gift in her hand. With wide eyes, she barely choked out the words. "S-cented l-lubricant..."   
  
Minako had the decency to blush as all eyes focused on her. "The guy behind the counter said that it was a popular item."  
  
"MMMIIINNNAAAKKKOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inside Koneko no Sumi Ie, all heads jerked up startled by the sudden scream. Reacting purely on instinct the four members of Weiss raced out of their shop, shoved a man in an ugly pink shirt aside and stormed into Bunny's Manga and Espresso Too!, ready to attack.  
  
"What you don't like my wedding gift, Usa-chan?" Minako questioned innocently, seeking refuge behind the silent guardian of time.  
  
"Does it look like I'm happy?!!" Usagi exclaimed waving about the lingerie piece in the air.   
  
Omi and Ken blushed as they noticed the undergarment. Aya's expression didn't change one bit, until sticky hands latched around his leg with a loud 'Chibi!. His frown deepened.   
  
"I am." Yohji smirked as he made his way to Usagi. Usagi stiffened as Yohji tugged the garment out of her hands. Holding it by the delicate shoulder straps he allowed the lingerie drape down of Usagi's front.   
"Well isn't this a bit naughty for my little honeybunny?" The blood, once again, rushed to Usagi's face, as he leaned in closer. "I have to say that I like it. A lot."  
  
"Oohh!!!" Minako squealed quietly. "He's a cute one! This is better than a romance novel!"  
  
"No, it is not!" Haruka and Rei exclaimed, each unwilling to accept the playboy as their princess' husband.   
  
"How about giving me a little fashion show?" Yohji teased whispering into her ear, reaching for the edible panties and paints. "So we can have fun with these?" He moved even closer, fully intent on stealing a kiss.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing to my fiancee?"  
  
All eyes turned towards the door. Standing in the doorway was the man Weiss had shoved out of the way minutes before. As one the senshis' eyes narrowed in anger and disgust for the man who dared walked in, along with Yohji's.   
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" Makoto demanded, fist raised as she walked directly into his path. Setsuna was directly behind her.  
  
"Chiba-san, I'm sure you're completely aware of the fact that you are not welcome within a fifty mile radius of *our* princess." Setsuna said calmly, as her garnet eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"In other words get your ass out of Tokyo!" Haruka exclaimed angrily.   
  
"Or we'll do it for you." Michiru finished sweetly, as she kept a restraining hand on Haruka. She would hate to see Usagi's shop ruin by the tar and feathering of Mamoru. After all, one of the store's rules....You break it, tear it, ruin it, you buy it.  
  
Mamoru, said nothing to senshi. Now wasn't the time to deal with them. To get to the senshi, you had to get to their princess. Briefly, he assessed the man that had been flirting with Usagi, Mamoru brushed him off as harmless. Usagi had always like the tall dark and dashing. In other words, him. "Tell me, Usako?" Mamoru began in a gentle voice, not moving. "Do you really want me to leave?"   
  
Yohji looked at the dark haired man, blocked by the brunette who interrupted him from getting his kiss. Right away, Yohji knew he wasn't a threat to him. From the way Usagi, who trembled who bent up anger, unconsciously clutched her fists and the way her friends seemed ready to beat the tar out of him, this man meant nothing to them. At least not anymore. Unfazed and willing to do anything to get on Usagi's good side, Yohji slipped behind Usagi, wrapping his arms around her and laid his head on her small shoulder. "Don't you want him to leave?" Yohji questioned, his voice filled with wicked promise as he took Usagi's hand into his own, letting his fingers trace patterns on the smooth flesh. "We could have so much more fun, after you kick him out, sweetheart. Then you can keep your promise of modeling this sweet little piece...just for me"   
  
Reaching behind him, with one long finger Yohji brought around the lavender lingerie. Usagi's mind was reeling. Part of her want to throw Chiba Mamoru into Tokyo Bay just like she did his precious car. The other part of her wanted to know why he left her the day before the wedding, and why he was back. Being in Yohji's arm wasn't helping her thought process, but sure did feel good and his words were just so tempting......  
  
"A fling, Usagi?" Mamoru questioned tightly. "I would have thought you'd have better taste."  
  
"After you, I do." Usagi shot back, as she tore the undergarment from Yohji's grasp. Trying to ignore the exhilarating little patterns Yohji's fingertips traced up her arm, Usagi looked at Mamoru, "What are you doing here?" The last word ending in a squeak, as Yohji's smooth fingers, continued with their little patterns on the small expand of skin showing above the waistband of her jeans.   
  
Mamoru's jaw tightened, as Yohji smirked lazily. "I'm here to win you back."  
  
"Too late, buddy." Yohji drawled, as he wrapped his arms around Usagi again. Green eyes flashed a warning in Mamoru's direction, as his body language made it clear. Usagi was his and no one else's. "This little bunny is mine and I got the ring to prove it." Yohji lifted Usagi's left hand to his lips, giving Mamoru a clear view of the matching wedding bands.   
  
Before Mamoru could respond, Yohji took ahold of Usagi's chin before catching her lips in a kiss. Instinctively and without second thought, Usagi opened up to Yohji's kiss as her hands slipped around his neck to pull him closer.   
  
Ami looked at the amorous display and then back at Mamoru with a faint smile on her lips. "Chiba-san, I'm guessing that means 'Hands off'."  
  
From the back, a video camera zoomed in to capture the outraged expression on Mamoru's face.   
  
"Red and pink look hideous together on Mamoru-san." Zoisite commented , "Zoom in on Usagi and that guy! We should have it on when Cape boy gets home."   
  
"How long until you think that vein on Mamoru's head explodes?" Jadeite questioned as he zoomed in. "This is such great blackmail material."  
  
"Sooner than those two come up from air." Jadeite refocused on Mamoru who was no a purplish shade of red.   
  
Setsuna looked at the scene before her, and decided that when the time came...  
  
There wouldn't be a dull moment in Crystal Tokyo. 


End file.
